


If You Play Her Right She'll Sing Through the Night

by a-nastywoman (kosm)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Caning, Choking, F/F, Just Sex, Light BDSM, NSFW, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosm/pseuds/a-nastywoman
Summary: Perhaps it wasn’t the brightest idea to send Wilhemina some dirty pictures in the middle of her quarterly board meeting
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/Original Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/Original Female Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	If You Play Her Right She'll Sing Through the Night

It hadn’t hit you yet how dangerous it was to tease Ms. Venable, you knew that she was an imposing woman. Dominant and unforgiving of many things. Yet you still tried to push just a little bit more and a little bit further each time you slept together. 

It has been 6 months of fantastic sex with Wilhemina, amazing, mind-blowing, and honestly the most you had ever come in your entire life. You were both still poking and prodding at each other’s kinks and interests, Wilhemina liked edging you until you passed out, you liked her degrading words and sharp tongue, and so it went on. 

For the past three weeks, you had a certain itch you needed to scratch, wanting to ask Wilhemina to do so but feeling too shy to approach the intimidating woman. So you planned for the next best thing, if you couldn’t ask maybe you could goad it out of her. 

And that thought is what brought you to this moment. Laying sprawled out on Wilhemina’s bed in a lacy purple lingerie set (her favorite color of course) and taking pictures of yourself. Thinking it was perhaps the best idea in the world to send your lover some racy pictures in the middle of her quarterly board meeting at Kineros Robotics. 

Laughing lightly you flipped over on the bed and scrolled through the photos you took, you needed to pick the best one to send. Finally, you settled on one where your spine was arched, thighs spread open, and a hand plucking your nipple through the lace of your lingerie. 

Opening up your text thread you sent the photo off and waited impatiently for the other woman to see it. 

She responded only a few minutes later with a call instead of the text you were expecting.

“You’re still horny I see” she hissed out. You heard the tap of her cane impatiently hitting the floor in the background, “didn’t I fuck you hard enough last night?” 

“Apparently not it seems. I guess I’ll just have to do something about it myself,” you smirked the slightest bit as you heard the tapping of her cane come to a sharp stop. 

“Maybe I’ll play with my clit or use one of your toys and make myself come as much as I want.”

It was an empty threat you knew, one of her rules was that you weren’t allowed to touch yourself without her permission but you still felt a sharp shot of heat go through your stomach at the thought of disobeying her. 

“Don’t you fucking dare touch yourself you little slut. Your cunt belongs to me,” the anger in her voice was palpable and thick. Knowing that she was probably already seething just at the thought of you getting yourself off without her there to watch.

“Does it? You haven’t bothered to touch it all day today, I thought maybe I’d have to take things into my own hands since you weren’t up to the task this morning.” 

Wilhemina had been rushing and preparing all weekend for the board meeting that she was at right now. Usually, she fucked you every morning and every night but not today. She was up and gone at 6 am and you were left with cold sheets and an ache in the pit of your stomach. 

“Do I sound like I am messing around Y/N? Do you think that I won’t punish you for this insubordination?”

Each of her words were punctuated with a sharp tap of her cane against the ground. You could practically hear her teeth grinding over the phone and see the scowl on her face. 

“Well no, of course you aren’t but you can’t exactly stop me can you? You’re two hours away and there until the end of the night. I can do whatever I want right now.” 

You yawned lightly over the phone, twisting over on the bed so she could hear the squeaking of her mattress. Brushing your hand lightly down your stomach you touched your covered slit lightly and gasped at how wet you were. You could feel a sticky, damp spot on your panties as you squirmed in the bed. 

“If you even think of touching yourself today I will fucking ruin you,” you could hear her breathing get a little heavier as she practically chewed out her words.

“The next time I leave you alone for the day I’ll tie you up and leave you in my bed to whine and cry like the slut you are,” you squirmed at her words as you pressed your knuckles hard against your clit and gasped silently.

“You better think hard about what you do in the next few hours baby girl, this is your last warning,” she punctuated her last words with a deafening smack of her cane and hung up the phone.

You gasped in arousal and felt wetness pool even further in your panties, your heartbeat racing and thighs trembling just from her voice and threats alone. 

Sliding your hand under your panties you lifted your phone camera and took a video just as your fingers slipped deep inside and started thrusting. You roughly fucked your fingers, hips grinding sloppily and gasps filling the air. 

“See you soon Mina,” you said on a moan, ending the video and promptly sending it off to your lover. 

Now you just had to wait.

— 

The room was dark when you woke up, only the small bedside light remained on. Shifting slightly to your side you stretched your spine out and yawned loudly. After touching yourself and sending the video earlier you nodded off for a nap since Mina wouldn’t be home for hours. 

“Fuck, Mina!” You gasped and scrambled for your phone, ripping the sheets aside and trying desperately to see what time it was. 

“Looking for this?” Wilhemina spoke softly, she was sprawled out on the chaise across from the bed. Her dark eyes were fixated on you and her fingers lightly caressed her cane while she held your phone in the other hand. 

“You took a lot of nasty pictures baby girl,” her thumb kept scrolling through your phone and your stomach dropped in dread. You just knew she was looking through every single photo and video that you had taken. 

“I-I just wanted to surprise you, Ms. Venable,” you quickly stuttered out and sat up slowly in bed, wrapping your arms around your knees. Somehow your plan seemed much more difficult with the imposing woman sitting right in front of you. 

“Oh is that what you like to call it? I would call it being an insubordinate slut. Insubordination begets punishment darling.“

Your feet hit the cold ground as you skittered to stand, rushing over to Wilhemina and kneeling in front of her. Her cold and dark eyes bore themselves into yours, and with her hand grasping her cane she shifted in the chair and leaned towards you.

Her lilac purple blouse ruffled and her skirt shifted just the slightest bit up her thighs, you felt the sticky wetness between your legs make an appearance again as your mouth went dry at the sight. 

“What did you think would happen hm? That I would come home in a rage and bend you over my lap? Spank you until you cried? Ravish you?”

Your breath hitched in a gasp at the imagery of being laid across her lap, panties pulled down, and your red ass sticking in the air under the crack of her harsh palm. 

“I asked you a question slut,” her words hissed out in the silent room as her palm smacked lightly against your cheek. Wilhemina grasped your chin between her fingers and jerked you forward. 

Your cheek throbbed and you felt your aching cunt pulse in time with it, wetness beginning to trickle down your thighs slowly. All it took was a few well-placed words from Ms. Venable and you found yourself bowing down and ready to give her everything. 

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to work you up Ma’am, I love the way you fuck me when you’re angry. I knew sending the videos would make you upset.” Your words were choked and desperate as you fell to your knees before her. 

Wilhemina’s cane swiftly kicked out and smacked your legs apart, exposing the wetness as it glinted on your thighs in the soft lamplight. Looking down you saw red welts start to grow and you couldn’t contain the moan that ripped from your chest. 

“What makes you think I would fuck you after your bad behavior?”

Her words were punctuated with a cruel laugh, a dark smile lighting up her beautiful features as she reached out and gently caressed your throat. Her fingers trailed down the nape of your neck, with another laugh she dug her nails in deep. 

“You look so good with my hands around your neck baby,” a whimper spilled from your throat as her fingers tightened further.

You couldn’t stop your hips from bucking up as your thighs rubbed together, looking for any kind of release you could find. 

“Please, I-“ your words got cut off as Wilhemina’s other hand smacked across your cheek. You felt the room spin from the lack of air and the harsh slap shaking your skull. 

“Address me properly or you’ll also have a reminder tonight of the extensive training I’ve given you.” 

“Ms. Venable! I’m sorry! Please, please I need you.”

You felt her fingers loosen just enough so you could take in a large gasp of air and stutter out more whimpers as her rough treatment shot straight to your center. 

“You need me? That’s rich considering your poor behavior,” Wilhemina smirked cruelly and stood from the chair she rested in. Her hand reached up and tightened in your hair as she quickly pulled your head upwards. 

“I am going to give you a choice, you will be punished regardless but you can either accept a light punishment and not come at all… or a harsh punishment and the opportunity to prove that you deserve to come.”

Wilhemina grasped her cane tightly in her palm and smacked it down on the ground behind you, you shifted forwards and followed as she pulled you towards the bed by your hair. 

Sitting lightly the taller woman began to pull off her gloves and set them aside as she cracked her fingers out and rolled her neck. Her breasts strained against her lilac blouse as she stretched out her back and leaned forwards as she looked down her nose at you on the floor beneath her. 

“I would like a harsh punishment, Ms. Venable… I know I acted out today I shouldn’t have broken your rules I’m so sorry.” Venable hummed lightly as she caressed your stinging cheek in her palm, licking her lips lightly as your thighs squirmed together for any pressure you could get. 

“That’s my good girl, maybe I can make the perfect pet out of you yet.” 

Her fingers lightly threaded through your hair and brushed over your shoulders, pushing the lingerie down and tightly twisting your straining nipples in her fingers. You gasped and felt a gush of wetness seep out of you as her fingers slid even lower. 

Wilhemina’s fingers scratched down your thighs and marked deep lines downwards, lightly drifting back up she pulled your panties to the side harshly and cupped your aching cunt in her cold hand. 

“Someone made a mess, didn’t you little one?” Her hand squeezed tightly and reared back, slapping down on your thighs harshly. You gasped and spread your legs even further apart, feeling the strain of your muscles against your split open posture. 

“Nobody touches this cunt except for me, not even you, now get on the bed you fucking slut, and don’t you dare move.” 

You nodded your head quickly and jumped up, scrambling onto the bed and laying yourself out for Wilhemina to use as she saw fit. The soft silk of the sheets shifted against your hypersensitive skin and brought goosebumps up, you felt the slick on your thighs already dragging marks into the fine fabric. 

You looked over at Wilhemina’s hooded eyes and dark gaze, watched tensely as her fingers tightened into a stranglehold on her cane, and as her tongue peeked out and wetted her pursed lips. 

She turned and stood, looking down at your trembling body laying before her, thighs spread, breasts heaving, and spine arching all without her even putting any work into turning you into a sopping mess. 

“Let’s begin shall we?”

—

You twisted sharply against the soft silk ropes digging into your wrists and thighs, testing the tight bindings that Wilhemina decided to use on you. 

She had drifted her hand low down your legs and slowly helped turn you until you were resting on your stomach, a pillow propping your hips up and making your ass stick out. 

Your wrists were bound together by the rope and held tightly to the headboard, arms stretched tautly, and forcing your posture into the perfect position for her to toy with you. 

You felt the muscles in your thighs twitch lightly as her nails dragged down them, humming and appreciating her work as she tested the ropes that held your thighs and calves spread and immobile before her. Each rope stringing you tight to the end of the bed just as it had the front. 

Hearing her heels click on the floor as she stood from the bed made your body tense in anticipation but she merely came to stand in front of you, caressing your cheek in the palm of her hand with a sterile and clean expression on her face. 

“Where are you darling?” Her question was punctuated by a light smile tweaking her lips upwards, so soft in the face of it all that you knew it was just another way of her reminding you that all would be well and that you were safe. 

“Green Ms. Venable,” your breath stuttered out on a low gasp at the beautiful way her shining brown eyes lit up in approval. Both of you knew that punishment was necessary but it wasn’t a messy sea full of the unknown, it was based on the foundations of safety and care that the two of you had spent time building. 

“Good girl,” she patted your cheek lightly and you knew it would likely be the last kind touch until she was finished with you. Standing up smoothly, Ms. Venable began to circle the bed, watching every twitch and squirm of your body as her eyes bore into you and heated your skin. 

“I think we need to have a lesson on dirty photos baby, you don’t know how to take them right.”

You heard the click of her phone camera go off behind you and saw the flash reflected off the walls, you gasped and felt yourself clench on nothing. Laying there, completely immobile and unable to pose for her, you just hoped that she would enjoy how your body looked strung out before her. 

Tightening the muscles in your body, you arched up as much as you could. Hoping to highlight the slim muscles of your thighs bound by her rope and the wetness trickling down them. 

She hummed softly under her breath as she circled back around to face you, looking down at the phone in her hand with a wicked smile. Turning it close to show you and smirking at the shocked look that rose on your face. 

“This is how you take a photo slut, I’ll be keeping this for later. Maybe I’ll print it out and keep it at my desk at work so I can be reminded of my little whore and her sopping wet pussy.” 

Her words slid over your skin as if they were her hands, you felt your core heat up again in a flash. You desperately tried to grind your hips down into the pillow below you but she had tied you up so you could get no friction from it. 

“You are getting twenty lashes tonight, hard ones, and you will count every single one, or I will start from the beginning. Are we clear?” Her words hardened and splintered through the room as she smacked her hand harshly down on your ass. 

You whimpered desperately and quickly said yes, hips practically wiggling as you prepared yourself mentally for her cane hitting across your skin. It was her favorite punishment for when you were particularly naughty, a nasty caning to set you back and remind you who you belonged to. 

With barely any time to adjust and without any indication from her, you heard the cane whistle swiftly through the air. Feeling it crackdown on the skin of your bare thighs had you tensing and crying out loudly. 

“One!” You heard her chuckle behind you at the loud crack in your voice as she smacked her palm down and roughly rubbed the damaged skin in her hand, aggravating the sting of the cane. 

The second hit came a moment later, after she had given you time to wait, to anticipate and just long enough that you began to get frustrated as to when she would rain down another blow. 

The third and fourth hit but a moment later, cracking harshly down on your thighs and your voice broke as you gasped out the numbers and counted along with your punishment. 

She still moved slowly, drawing out the experience, torturing you in the best possible way, and leaving you on the edge of anticipation and frustration. You gasped in the silence of the room as you felt her eyes scour over your body. 

The fifth, sixth, and seventh hits all broke out in a sharp burst. Beating down over unmarred skin and you knew her wrath was only building at this point. There was something about seeing the red swelling of your skin during a punishment that riled Venable up to no end. 

You moaned out your count and twisted your wrists in the rope holding you taut, crying lightly as you felt the sting of your thighs and the throbbing in your cunt. You felt her hands drift slightly down between your thighs, picking up your slick and rubbing it between her fingers. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? God you disgust me, can’t even take a proper punishment for what it is.” Her breathing deepened slightly as a moan poured out of your chest at her words.

It had been a happy discovery for the two of you earlier in the month that you enjoyed harsh degrading words almost as much as she enjoyed doling them out without mercy. 

“Filthy slut,” you felt her fingers come around as she shoved them into your mouth and practically gagged you. Your tongue swirled around them restlessly as her fingers fucked into your mouth with your essence clinging to every digit. 

She ripped her hand out harshly and cracked her cane down across your skin three more times, you counted your way to the halfway mark and felt your eyes roll back in your head as her hand slapped down on the throbbing cane marks. 

Wilhemina laughed lightly as she saw your body shake from the pain and pleasure mixed, she knew that you were so close to coming just from the hits of her cane alone. 

“Remember darling, you can’t come without my permission.” You nodded your head along to her words frantically, desperate to do whatever it took to please her enough to touch you after your punishment. 

You felt the cane come down again, with little room to breathe and prepare yourself for what would no doubt be the more painful half of your punishment. It cracked across your ass with no mercy, and the tears spilling lightly from your cheeks crashed out in a flood. 

She always made sure to save your ass for last when she beat a punishment into you, knowing that while your thighs only added to your arousal, your ass is what hurt. 

You counted along with each blow that whistled through the air and cracked down harshly, gone was Ms. Venable taking her time to work you up. Now she unleashed all of her pent up frustration from the day and brought her cane down again and again in quick succession. 

Leaving no room for recovery, no room for a moment to breathe. Your gasps rolled in your chest as you used every last stitch of air in your lungs to count until you hit twenty. 

On the final hit, you felt your cunt clench up tightly as waves of pleasure rolled over your body. You tried desperately to hold back the orgasm that was practically trying to rip itself from your body. 

You dug your forehead into the bed in front of you and gritted the blanket between your teeth, just barely holding back from tipping over the edge into a splitting orgasm. 

Venable growled behind you and you knew that she was waiting for you to come without asking, waiting for you to break another rule so she could spend the rest of the night punishing you for it. 

You could practically feel the tension in the air as she warred with herself on whether or not to be proud that you had listened or pissed that she wouldn’t have an excuse to continue your punishment. 

Her footsteps slowly made their way around to the front of the bed, her cane tapping along with it. She sat lightly in front of you, your eyes blurry with tears picked up the motions of her heavy breathing as her chest rose and fell quickly. 

“Look at you, actually listening to me for once. Are you pleased with yourself, little one?” 

Tilting your head to the side slightly you moaned into the sheets and held her eyes as they sparked furiously at you. 

“I tried my hardest Ms. Venable, I just want to be a good girl for you.” 

A quick quirk of her lips and you could tell she wasn’t all that mad, the reassurance settled lightly into your chest and your lips formed a contented smile. 

“Let me see how wet you are baby girl,” her hand reached back and dipped into the slick between your legs without preamble. Her fingers made obscene squelching sounds as she dragged them through your folds. 

Pulling back she held her hand up and looked at the trails of slippery wetness clinging to her hand and hummed. Popping her fingers into her mouth she met your eyes as she slowly licked the evidence of your arousal off of her fingers. 

“Very it seems, my little slut does love her punishments, doesn’t she. You just love when your betters are mean to you don’t you, what does that say about you hm?” 

Your eyes rolled back at her degrading words that were spoken with such a sickly sweetness. You knew she didn’t think any less of you for your reactions but the words still drilled themselves home as your core heated further. 

“Maybe it just says that I’m yours and anything you do to me only makes me want you more.” Her eyes bored into yours as you looked up at her, seeing her lip curl just the slightest bit as a growl rumbled out from her chest. 

“You are mine, my whore, my baby girl, and most of all my cunt to fuck. You will never touch yourself again without my permission. Are we clear slut?” 

Your eyes widened at her words and you nodded your head frantically, licking your lips and squirming against the ropes that held you tight. More than anything you wanted to be on your knees worshipping the woman in front of you, burying your tongue so deep inside of her that she saw stars. 

“I’m yours, Ms. Venable. Please, please, can I fuck you?” You kept muttering please as you held her eyes earnestly, hoping beyond hope that your words would inspire some little mercy from her. 

“No. You need a reminder of who this cunt belongs to. I am going to make you come until you scream, until you remember exactly why your fingers will never be as good as mine.” 

Her hands quickly began untying the ropes that held you down, practically tearing them off of your skin in her haste to get you exactly how she wanted you. Once the ropes were off she grabbed a hold of your hips and flipped you onto your back. 

Her forearm pressed down on your hips as her other hand gripped tightly on your throat. 

Wilhemina’s eyes glittered darkly and held too many promises of what was to come as you laid pliant beneath her.

“Open your fucking legs.” 

Gasping desperately you dragged your legs open and bucked your hips up into her, Wilhemina’s tense body hovered above you while her hands held you tight beneath her. 

Lowering her head Venable claimed your lips with hers, her tongue licking deep inside your mouth while her fingers tightened around your neck. She ended the kiss with a harsh bite to your lip and slowly dragged her lips over your jaw, nipping roughly as she went. 

Her hand lifted off of your hips and reached up to pinch your nipples tight between her fingers, dragging and pulling them while she worked her mouth down even further. 

You gasped desperately and began moaning in earnest when her lips latched onto your nipple, sucking and lashing her tongue over the peaked bud. Rolling her hips against yours, she let go of your nipple with a pop only to nip it and tug. 

Heat coursed through your body at the feeling of her teeth biting, moans tearing through your mouth as she kept nipping around your breasts. Sucking and leaving marks for the next day. 

Wilhemina’s hand drifted down between your thighs and grasped them harshly in her hands, her nails dragging up and down and making the front of you just as red as the back now was.

Her body pressed you further into the bed and you couldn’t help but buck up at the pain of your welts rubbing against the sheets. 

“Keep still slut, if I wanted you to grind yourself off on me like some common whore I would tell you.” 

Her harsh words were accompanied by a slap to each thigh, pushing your legs even further apart as she slithered down your body.

She laid on her stomach facing your dripping slit, her hot breath beating down on your pussy as her glittering eyes stared up at you in hunger.

“Let’s see how much you can take,” her tongue stretched out and licked up your folds. Delving in deep and scooping up as much of your wetness as she could, she licked everywhere but where you needed her the most. 

Trailing her tongue down, around, and spreading the mess that was already so abundant. You moaned out in protest begging her desperately for any sort of pressure, any stimulation that she would spare you. 

You felt her chuckle darkly against your pussy as she quickly moved up and lashed her tongue around your clit, sucking it deeply. Every suck felt like a shock of lightning between your thighs. 

Her hair tickled your skin gently as she tightly dug her nails into your thighs while she continued to eat you out, her tongue now sparing you no quarter as it lashed and sucked. 

It took everything in you not to reach down and grab her head in your hands to push her down and grind up into her mouth. Instead, you grasped the sheets in your hands as moans and whimpers spilled from your throat. 

You were so close and she knew it, she could feel your cunt pulsing around her tongue when she slid it down to dig it deep inside you. Pulling her tongue out she licked a broad stroke and sat up with a nasty grin.

“Not yet slut, did you think it would be that easy?” You gasped out in protest, shaking your head as tears started to fall from your eyes desperately. The grin on her eyes lit up even further while her dark eyes glittered in the shadows of the room. 

“Please Ms. Venable, please, I took your punishment so well.” The grin dropped from her face as she looked down at your pleading form. Thighs practically shaking and wetness steadily dripping from your swollen cunt. 

Her hand smacked down against your core, a light slap, and then another harsher one crashed down against you, right above your clit and you gasped in arousal as the force from the hit rolled through you. 

“So what? You think that because you were a good little girl you deserve to come? You don’t.” 

Another slap landed on your aching core, she continued to tell you how much you didn’t deserve an orgasm as she brought her hand down again and again. Right over your clit and down between your thighs until you were practically grinding against the air and sobbing. 

She leaned down quickly and sucked your clit back into her mouth, pushing three fingers in without any resistance or hesitation. All it took was one thrust and her tongue lashing down for you to come. 

Your body tensed up as waves of pleasure coursed through you, your back arched up and a long moan dropped from your lips as your orgasm ripped through your body.

Pure liquid leaked out steadily from between your thighs, dripping down Wilhemina’s arm and coating her lips. You felt her freeze between your legs, a growl of discontentment escaping her wet mouth. 

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t be able to control yourself, disgusting.” 

Wilhemina’s hands gripped your thighs tightly, practically yanking you further down the bed and close to her face. You looked up just as she sank her teeth into your thigh, biting down hard enough to leave a harsh bruise. 

A yelp tore itself from your throat as the bite alone brought you close to the edge of another orgasm. 

“But then again, I shouldn’t be surprised. You are my desperate whore aren’t you baby girl?” 

Every cruel word was highlighted with a bite to your thigh, you watched with dazed eyes as she left a trail of marks and welts leading closer and closer to your center. 

“Ready to come for me at any second, I don’t even need to touch you to have you dripping into the palm of my hand.” 

Her dark eyes glared up at you from the end of the bed. Huge gulping breaths escaped your throat as you whimpered and tried your hardest not to grind up into the intimidating woman. 

A nasty little smirk tweaked her lips upwards as she looked down at your dripping cunt, a laugh escaping her lips. She leaned down and took your clit between her teeth, biting down and digging her thumbs into the bites on your thighs. 

That was all it took for you to come again, you felt your thighs shake desperately as another orgasm washed through you. Collapsing back against the bed in exhaustion you continued to twitch and shake. 

You had always been particularly sensitive, not even needing much stimulation to come. Ms. Venable loved it of course and used it to coerce you into coming without her approval just so she could punish you more. 

Her love of edging you until you just about passed out was only surpassed by her need to have you come until you simply couldn’t handle it anymore.

There had been a time only a month or so ago when Mina had made a goal of seeing how many times she could have you come for her in the two hours she had before leaving for work. Needless to say, you were so sore that she couldn’t touch you for two days. 

Your limbs felt weak and shaky and as you rolled your head down to look at her, hoping desperately that it would be a long night of overstimulation. That was the whole goal after all. 

“How are you, sweetheart?” Her voice was still whip-sharp and her dark eyes burned up at you, your heart leaped wildly and you knew that she wasn’t anywhere near done with you yet. 

“Green, Ms. Venable,” you spoke quietly, still panting slightly from your last orgasm. You could see the amusement in her eyes even if her face didn’t show it, without a word she slid down to the end of the bed and sat on its edge. 

Your legs shook as you scrambled out of bed after her, rounding to the end and dropping down onto your knees on the plush carpet that laid there for you. 

Tilting your head down you folded your hands in your lap and waited, as patiently as you possibly could, hoping with everything that you had that maybe despite your bad behavior she would see fit to reward you. 

Her fingers delicately grasped your chin and tilted it upwards as her other hand slid through your hair and scratched lightly at your scalp. You hummed in contentment as she spent a few moments slowly winding you down, the shaking in your limbs stopping and her affection reminding you that all was well. 

Breathing in lightly a whimper escaped your throat as you were close enough to smell the wetness between her thighs. You watched without moving a single muscle as Wilhemina lifted her skirt slowly up her thighs and pushed her lace panties to the side. 

Wilhemina leaned down and grasped your chin in her hand once again, caressing your cheek softly she turned her head and bit into the slope of your neck. Sucking harshly and pulling the skin between her teeth she leaned back with a mean grin on her face. 

More than anything else she loved marking you, Ms. Venable didn’t share and made a point of marking you as a reminder to both you and everyone else that you were otherwise spoken for. 

She grasped your hair in one hand and leaned your head down until you were just an inch away from her soaking pussy as it laid bare before you. 

“Beg for it,” she didn’t even need to finish her sentence before every manner of plea was spilling from your lips. You met her eyes in earnest and begged with every little piece of you left, rubbing your head into her thigh and laying kisses down as you pleaded over and over again. 

Ms. Venable watched with unflinching eyes as you broke down and begged her. She waited until tears started lighting down your cheeks, until you whimpered at being denied so long, until your head collapsed down into her lap and you just mumbled “please” on a continuum. 

“That’s my good girl, open your mouth for me baby.” Your head popped up as her hand tightened in your hair, spreading your lips desperately as her thumb ran gentle circles around your mouth.

Her thumb dug down and into your tongue as she pushed her fingers into your mouth, you instinctively knew to suck and did so with pleasure as she watched on with dark eyes. 

“Kiss me properly,” her words were accompanied by her hand leading you down and holding your mouth directly in front of her swollen lips. 

As desperately as you wanted to devour her you knew better than that, Ms. Venable demanded that you take your time and draw her pleasure out. She never wanted a sloppy mess between her thighs but a well-executed demonstration of the rules that she set out for you. 

You nuzzled your nose into the thin copse of hair laying above her clit and slid your tongue down, licking a broad stroke from her perineum upwards to circle lightly around her clit for just a moment. 

She didn’t move a muscle or make a sound until she was ready to come, you had to rely solely on the instructions she had given you in the past. Broad slow licks, gentle circles around her clit, suck when she is close, and never penetrate. Anything more she would take for herself when she wanted it. 

Your hands rested lightly behind your back as you leaned further into her center, her clit held lightly between your lips as you sucked one moment and drifted down to lap your tongue at her center. 

A groan left your throat as you felt a gush of wetness slowly trickle down, pushing in further you couldn’t help but lick every drop of it up as you turned back to suck lightly on her clit. 

Wilhemina’s hands tightened in your hair, you smiled lightly as she held you tighter to her center. Her hips began grinding upwards into your lips as you sucked and lashed your tongue against her. 

You didn’t let up as her hips ground against you in earnest, sucking even harder you nipped lightly at her clit and opened your mouth as her orgasm washed over her. 

Wilhemina held you tightly to her center as a long moan dropped from her lips, her cheeks flushed red and head tilted back in ecstasy. You moaned along with her as you collected every drop that gushed from her while she came, licking desperately to keep her coming as long as you could. 

Her hands pushed you back from her center and held you tight as she breathed slowly, coming down from her first orgasm of the night. 

You watched on in awe as she sat there, not a single fiery red hair out of place, looking (from the top half up at least) as if she had not just spent the last hour torturing you and making you come. 

A smile lit up your face as she slowly opened her eyes, the steel remained in them and she certainly did not seem overly impressed by the happiness on your face. 

“What are you so happy about?” Her voice didn’t even stutter or shake, perfectly composed as always she looked down at you with a little snarl lighting up her face. An orgasm didn’t usually do much to calm her down, it only riled her up more. 

“I’m just happy I could make you feel good Ma’am,” you tilted your head down and rested it in her lap, a submissive gesture if there ever was any. 

Wilhemina shifted slightly and patted your head as it rested below her, tilting you just slightly to the side she leaned down slowly and kissed you lightly on the lips. A moment’s worth of warmth slid into her eyes as she looked down at you. 

“You won’t be so happy soon, I’m not done with you yet.” Wilhemina nudged you back and stood, looking down at you with only a hint of warmth in her otherwise dark eyes. 

“Get back on the bed pet, you have a long night ahead.” A laugh tumbled out of you and you just managed to dodge out from below her as a snarl ripped from her lips.

It would be a long night for sure but you wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @a-nastywoman


End file.
